Child of Destiny
by SHAWNIE
Summary: In a Jedi temple far from Corusscant, the last surviving Jedi knights are attack, and a lone survivor makes her escape. CO Star Wars and AU to Harry Potter Series.
1. Flight to Freedom

A/N; Sorry guys, I have a program problem with my computer,and it slowingmy progress with writting stories, but here is something I wrote several years ago, and since I just need to rewriteparts of it,do somechanges to the story line, this should end pretty quickly, but with lots of chapters.

I should have no problem rewritting this, even if my computer gives me a hard time, by shutting off every now and then, or just freezing up, which usually happens in the middle of writting a chapter, but once I get my computer fix, I will get back to my other stories and sorry.

Now for the important part, this story starts at the end ofthe Star Wars III, and continues before Harry's first year.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and Star Wars, and please review.

It all started with the downfall of the Jedi counsel, leaving the surviving Jedi defenseless against a changing government, whom was secretly plotting against them for a long time, and a traitor among them will help bring to an end to the Jedi.

On a small Jedi Temple on a distant planet, a girl of eleven was working on her apprentice level training." Very good Shawnie, you are getting better with your light saber." A tall dark hair man approvingly informed a black hair girl with brown eyes.

"Dad, ah I mean Master Shawn, when I will be able to go on missions with you?" Shawnie started to ask as she used a light saber to deflect some laser fire from a floating round object.

"Shawnie, you know, I would prefer you to be older, maybe when you are fourteen..." Shawn started but an explosion cut him off.

"This is an emergency, we are being attack, head for emergency escape, ah..." A voice sounded about the room, but ended with an eerie silence.

"Come on we got to go, it's not safe here anymore." Shawn worriedly informed his young apprentice, and grabbed her arm as they left through the corridors, where others were running for safety.

It was chaos, as full pledge Jedi knights were either fighting white armored soldiers, or leading large groups of children down a maze of corridors, with Shawnie, along with her father behind them heading towards the secrete hanger bay.

"Hurry the hanger is around the corner!" An older Jedi master called out ahead of everyone, but as he said that, a large explosion shot threw the corridor and a cloud of red smoke, quickly fell onto all the people.

"Shawnie!" Shawn called out as he shoved the girl into another corridor, but an explosion sent both sailing into the long hallway.

Sometime later, Shawnie awoke all sore." daddy!" Shawnie started, but she stopped as she heard her father.

"Shawnie, head to our ship, you know where it is located" Shawn weakly gasped out.

"DADDY YOU CAN'T DIE!" Shawnie cried as she crawled to her father, whose body was burn, and did not look too well.

"Shawnie, head to Aldaaran, you will be safe there, go to our family, they will keep you safe." Shawn said in pleading voice.

"I can't leave you!" Shawnie said crying.

"Shawnie, I can't go anywhere I'm too hurt, please you must do this!" Shawn suddenly caught his breath." I am sorry I can't be there for you, please g…" Shawn said weakly before he took his last breath.

"NO DADDY!" Shawnie cried, before falling on her father and cried for a few minutes, but laser fire and sounds of light sabers alerted her to dangers.

"Goodbye daddy." Shawnie sadly said as she got up and ran from the fighting.

As Shawnie ran, she tried to avoid the fighting in the corridors, but luckily, for her, she knew some secret passageways that headed away from sounds of fighting and explosions.

The inside of Jedi temple was huge, but luckily Shawnie knew her way around, and thanks to that, she made it to her father's secret hanger where a large two seater twin engine fighter stood.

"Great, I hope I remember how dad flew it." Shawnie thought, as she tried to remember his instructions of how to fly it.

As Shawnie got to the ship, she was stopped by her father's droid" R2-D5, hurry get into the ship, daddy dead, we got to go!" Shawnie quickly informed the little blue and white droid, and with several beeps, it quickly went to a consul, and picked up by a magnet and place in a hole on top of the ship.

Once Shawnie saw the R2 unit in place, she climbed a ladder and into the seat of the fighter, and once the canopy closed, the engine roared to life.

"R2-D5 hurry and get the ship flying out of the hanger, I will fly us the rest of the way, and then once we are out of orbit make a jump to Aldaaran!" Shawnie quickly spoke as she put on a helmet, and then there were several beeps as the hanger doors opened as the fighter rose and flew out.

Just as Shawnie's fighter cleared the surface it was rocked by a large explosion." Dad, my friends, everyone are all gone!" Shawnie cried as she saw the entire school blew to bits she started crying again as she looked forward and flew on.

"Full speed R2-D5, we got to go now!" Shawnie called out, and her ship went faster as it shot out of the planet atmosphere.

As Shawnie reach space, she was startle as a number of large star ships, started firing at her.

"No way, I thought they were on our side!" Shawnie thought as she flew around the lasers using the force to avoid them, but she knew could not keep it up.

"R2-D5 ready when you are, hurry and make the jump to light speed!" Shawnie cried, as she flew between two lasers, which barely miss her, but luckily, her droid did it the ship jumped.

As Shawnie saw stars stream pass her, she knew she was safe." Dad, why did this happen!" Shawnie only said as she closed her tearing eyes, but shaking alerted her to a problem." R2-D5, what wrong!" Shawnie called out and there were several beeps, and a small screen showing the back of the ship in red.

"R2-D5 how badly we were hit?" Shawnie worriedly asked, as a number of words appeared, and a few words quickly caught her attention." Hyper drive main systems malfunction." Shawnie's eyes went wide as she read it.

"R2-D5, what does it mean?" Shawnie quickly asked, and was answered with more beeps." Jump coordinates malfunction, jump unknown." Shawnie read, and she knew she was in trouble.

"R2-D5, can't you fix it!" Shawnie hopefully asked, but the next beeps was cut off by a power surge which engulf the cockpit, and the last thing she saw was bolts shooting out of the control panel.


	2. The Visitor

A/N; Here is the next chapter, it will beginjustbeforeHarry's first year, and let you know James and Lilly is alive, and Voldemort is still kicking, since he never went after Harry in my story nor a certain Prophecy was told.

Also if you are wondering about Shawn, and Shawnie characters, sorry I couldn't think of names to replace those when I started rewriting this, since they were the original names for this story, so I decided to stick to them.

Also there is one more chapter to be posted, and this story seem to be going alot faster since I'm using ideas from unposted strories from my personal stories about Hogwarts, which was how I got to writting about Harry Potter..

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and Star Wars and please review

EARTH GODRIC'S HOLLOW

A small family is enjoying an early dinner outside, when a bright star in the dimming light got their attention.

"James what is that, it doesn't act like a star?" A woman with fiery red hair asked, as she noticed the star does not twinkle in the night sky.

"I don't know, but I'm feeling strange magic coming from it!" James worriedly informed his wife, as they both continued watching the bright star.

For minutes the star was stationary in the now darken sky, but as the family continued their watch, it suddenly streak across the sky, and into the nearby mountains, causing a bright light and a loud explosion a second after.

"Lilly go get Albus and have him get help to search for what ever that was!" James quickly informed his wife, as he got ready to leave.

"Wait James where are you going?" Lilly worriedly asked, as her husband gravely looked to her.

"I'm going ahead, and see what's up there, so hurry and get the Headmaster!" James quickly informed his wife a second before disappearing with a pop.

Up on the mountain range, James appeared at his favorite spot, since he knew he would see the crash sight." My word, it almost destroyed the valley forest." James thought as he spied his and Lilly beloved hidden forest in the mountain starting to go up into flames.

"I better get down there and see about stopping that fire, and learn what caused it." James thought, as he disappeared and appeared in an untouched area of the forest.

While James was shooting water from his wand into the forest fire, he was started as he was called upon." Prongs do you need a hand!" A dark hair man asked, as he and others shot water into the fire.

"Thanks for the help Padfoot, and what ever did this is somewhere in the middle of this forest?" James informed his friends.

"James we better split up, and try to contain this fire, hopefully we can got it out before daybreak." An ancient looking man kindly suggested, as James quickly agreed.

"Sounds like a plan Albus, and if you see anything that shouldn't belong here, mark it so we can investigate it once the fire is out." James suggested as they all separated.

Hours later a small group of people found some wreckage, but since the fire was too dangerous to be left unattended, they only marked the area with some bright glowing balls, and then continue their battle with the flames.

About halfway towards morning, James and Albus walked towards the now smoking wreckage, since the fire was now contained enough to let their friends to finish removing the threat.

"Albus, have you seen anything like this before?" James asked, as they came to some large pieces of mettle.

"I seen lots of Muggle machines, but none match this piece here." Albus informed his friend, as he waved a glowing wand at the wreckage." My word, my magic doesn't recognize this type of mettle?" Albus shockingly informed his friend.

"That is strange, I can't do it also?" A startled James informed his former Headmaster as he cast the same spell that should've recognize what they are looking at, but as shouts from their friends alerted them of a new discovery.

In a few minutes, James and Albus were standing before a large piece of what appeared to be untouched portion of the crash.

"What do we have here?" Albus asked, as he stepped closer to the wreckage.

"Wait Headmaster there is some sort of shield protecting this, it might be the reason it survive the crash when the other parts were blown apart." A member of the group quickly warned to stop the ancient man.

"I now see the shield can anyone recognize what this use to be?" Albus asked, hoping for answer.

"This part looks to be part of a cockpit of a Muggle plane, but I don't recognize the design, nor of any Muggles does using any type of shielding like us do?" A young man answered as he looked over the remains of the plane.

"I know for certain that no Muggles can shield themselves like this, but we may have a problem since I can now see someone in the cockpit." Albus worriedly informed everyone, as daylight started to light the once darken valley.

Once the new discovery were made, all the members started shooting a number of spells at the protected shield to remove it, but nothing they could do damage the shield.

After what seems like eternity, Albus called everyone to stand down, so he could examine the undamaged portion of the plane.

"Hmm this might work?" Albus thought as he created a four foot line onto the shield, and waved his wand." Come on and open up!" Albus ordered as his voice sounded strained, and luckily, the line split up, and formed into a circle, which inside was clear of the shield.

Once the circle was completed, Albus stepped into the circle, and up to the cockpit." Hmm, what do we have here?" Albus thought as he waved his wand."" Alohomora!" Albus simply said, and the cockpit opened to show a shocking sight.

Sitting in the seat was a frozen form, and Albus quickly waved his wand to check it, but was shock to find it alive, he quickly defrost enough of the ice to remove it from the wreckage.

It took over five minutes for Albus to free the frozen form, and then levitated from the plane.

Once back with his friends, Albus looked to them." I am taking this to Hogwarts and to Madam Pomfrey!" Albus quickly informed everyone, as the still frozen form floated behind him." You may follow me to see the end results of our hard work." Albus kindly informed everyone, and then disappeared with a small pop the second he touch the form.

Hogwarts

In the Hospital wing, a stern looking woman was waving her wand with a glowing red tip that slowly defrosted the still frozen form, and Albus watch patiently from the side hoping to get some answers of whom this person was.

It took over an hour for Pomfrey to stop what she was doing, and sighed as she sat down.

"I did all I can, and the girl is alive but sleeping soundlessly, but I do suggest we wait until she wakes on her own, before we do anything more." Pomfrey firmly suggested as Albus nodded in agreement.

"Madam Pomfrey, do you have any idea of how long she was frozen like this?" Albus asked, as the Healer sighed as she looked to the young girl.

"I'm not sure of the exact time, but I'm guessing just over a hundred years." Pomfrey informed a stunned Headmaster, but continued speaking." There is more, since I believe she is not from this world, since even though my readings confirm she is Human, her DNA sequence is unlike anything I seen before." Pomfrey uncertainly informed a startled Headmaster.

"Is there any other reason for this to happen?" Albus asked, but Pomfrey shook her head." No, even though slight changes can occur in one's DNA, I should've been able to pick it up, but this girl's DNA is completely deferent from our own, and there is nothing that can change that much of a DNA without Mutation, which I don't see any in this girl." Pomfrey informed a thoughtful Headmaster.

"Then in that case, we better keep your finding secrete for now, until we know more about our little visitor." Albus kindly but firmly suggested, and Pomfrey agreed, before leaving the room, to do some errands before her new patient awakes.

"This is an interest turn of events, I just hope no one will learn of this, or this will cause trouble, on all fronts." Albus thought as he sat back and waited for the girl to awaken from her long sleep.


	3. Awakenings

A/N; Here is the last chapter for now, and expect one tomorrow, unless my computer decides to die on me, and I have to reload Windows again, which unfortunately for me, only restarts the dieing process all over again, which gives me maybe a week to work on the computer.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and Star Wars and please review.

For an hour Albus sat waiting for a patient to wake, but visitors entered the Hospital Wing interrupted his vigilance over the girl.

"Headmaster Dumbledore how is the child?" Lilly worriedly asked, as she and others came into the room.

"The child is sleeping peacefully at this moment, and it would best if wait till she wakes on her own before we start questioning her." Dumbledore warned, and they all agreed to wait.

"Sir about the plane or what ever it is, what shell we do about it, since we can't just leave it in the forest?" James asked, as Dumbledore gave it a thought.

"James once everyone rested from last night, have them gather everything from the crash sight, and bring them to the third floor corridors, it should be large enough to hold all the pieces." Dumbledore suggested while looking glad that it was the start of summer, and no one will see what they were doing.

"I'm on it sir, and luckily for us the shield went down on that large piece, so it will be no problem to bring it over." James gladly informed the Headmaster, as he and few others left to do what they were ask to do.

Several hours later, as the group continued to look after the young visitor, a light flickered before the girl's bed, and then a ghostly man in foreign Robes, appeared looking sadly at the girl.

"Sir sorry to intrude, but do you know anything about this child?" Dumbledore kindly asked since he noticed the spirit's Robes matches the girls own clothing.

"Yes I'm afraid, since she is my apprentice and daughter." Shawn sadly informed everyone, and went into what had happen so long ago.

Once Shawn was done with his and his daughter story, Lilly was not too happy.

"How could your own government do that, they completely wipe out an entire culture for no reason!" Lilly angrily asked, causing everyone including Shawn to shiver at her outburst.

"The main reason was that a Dark Jedi Master took over our government right under our noises, and started a chain of events to bring us down." Shawn started with a sad sigh." And by the time we realized what happening, our Jedi counsel was too late to do anything, since our government was fully under the Dark Sith control." Shawn sadly finished, as everyone grew silent, uncertain of what to say of the injustice themselves just heard.

For a while no one said anything until Dumbledore cleared his throat." Sir with your permission we can look after Shawnie and continue her training." Dumbledore kindly suggested.

"Yes I would like that, and I can tell you all can be trusted in my daughter's care." Shawn gladly informed everyone, as he looked to the group.

"Sir with your permission, I want to adopt Shawnie, so we can help her in anyway we can." Lilly asked, causing Shawn to smile.

"I would like that and thanks for helping to look after her." Shawn started, but a commotion behind him made him turn.

"Daddy, is that you!" A young girl shyly asked, as she sat up on the bed she laid on.

"Shawnie, sorry I can't stay for long, but please trust these people, they have my trust to look after you." Shawn asked, and Shawnie sadly nodded.

"I will I promise!" Shawnie shyly said, as Shawn smiled at the young girl.

"I know you will, and don't worry, even if you can't see me in the future, I will be always by your side." Shawn sadly informed his daughter, before turning to the others.

"I need to go now, and please take care of yourselves, as well as my daughter." Shawn sadly suggested, before turning back to his daughter.

"Now Shawnie please be a good girl to these good people, and May the Force be with you!" Shawn smiled, before fading out of existence.

"Bye daddy, I will always remember you!" Shawnie sadly said before crying.

With Shawnie now up, Pomfrey whom was quietly watching the scene, quickly went to the crying child.

"Shawnie it will be alright, so please dry your tears." Pomfrey kindly suggested, as she gave a quick hug to the child.

"What is going to happen to me now?" Shawnie sadly asked, as Pomfrey did some scans on her.

"Well Shawnie, you will be taken in my care to both have a happy life and try to help continue your training." Lilly smiled, as she walked to the child's bed.

"My training, can you really help me continue it?" Shawnie hopefully asked, as Dumbledore smiled as he stepped up to the bed.

"We can my child, and to prove it, can you give this wand a wave?" Dumbledore asked, as he handed his wand to Shawnie.

As Shawnie took the wand, she waved it towards the windows, causing a bright light and small portion blasted away.

"Sorry I didn't mean for that to happen!" Shawnie worriedly said, as she looked scared.

"Don't be frighten, this can be easily repaired." Dumbledore kindly informed the worriedly child, and then with his wand back, Dumbledore waved it towards the window, and it was good as new.

"Wow can I do that?" Shawnie quickly asked as her earlier fears melted away.

"You seem to have our own powers, as well as what you call the Force." Dumbledore assured the girl." And with you being around our age of learning, you can start in a couple months." Dumbledore proudly suggested, as Shawnie agreed.

"But before you do Shawnie, you need to learn our way of life and culture, since you need to keep that you from another world secrete, since it will be dangerous if everyone knew you are not from this world." Lilly firmly suggested as Shawnie nodded in agreement.

"I want to learn all I can, so when do I start?" Shawnie excitedly asked ready to start now, but Pomfrey quickly put to an end of her excitement.

"No you don't young lady, you will need to rest for a day or two while under my care, and once I see you are well enough, I will let your new guardians take over your well being." Pomfrey firmly informed Shawnie, before shooing all the visitors out of the Hospital Wing, so she could complete Shawnie's examination.

A couple days later, Shawnie was finally release after spending a boring time in the Hospital Wing, and taken to the Third Floor corridor to show her the destroyed Star Fighter.

"No does this mean I'm stuck here?" Shawnie sadly asked, as she walked over the undamaged cockpit.

"I'm sorry Shawnie, but it does seem that way." Dumbledore informed the girl, whom nodded in acceptance to the fact.

"In that case I will do my best while making this world my home." Shawnie committed herself, while Dumbledore smiled, since he as well as others hoped Shawnie would take being stuck here well.

As Dumbledore watched, Shawnie climb up onto the cockpit area to open the canopy to search for some things she been hoping to have from her world.

"Oh here it is I was worried I lost it!" Shawnie excitedly yelled, as she looked over her Light Saber.

"Shawnie what is that you have there?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as Shawnie jumped from the cockpit to the ground.

"My Light Saber, I place it on the side of the control panel when I left my school." Shawnie quickly informed her now Headmaster, as she activated the device, to show a long beam of yellow light.

"So this is your weapon of choice isn't it?" Dumbledore asked, as he looked over the device.

"It is, and I'm glad to have it back on me." Shawnie gladly informed Dumbledore as she first deactivated the Saber and attached it to her belt.

With the Light Saber back, Shawnie went to the side of the cockpit, opened a three-foot square panel, and begin digging into the small hole.

"Hmm, my father always kept this fighter well stock." Shawnie started as she moved things about." Yes the emergency solar generator for the R-2 unit and charger for our Light Saber is still here." Shawnie smiled as she set the surprising small device on the ground, and again begin searching the large compartment.

Once Shawnie was sure she got all the important things from the compartment, she again climbed up the cockpit to check something.

Once at the top, she looked behind the canopy to see her father's droid still in the fighter.

"R-2 D-5, are you alright?" Shawnie worriedly asked, but no sounds came from the little droid." Oh I hope you are alright!" Shawnie sadly said, as she pushed some buttons to release the lock that held the droid in place, and then used the Force to float the Droid to the ground.

On the ground Dumbledore was amazed at Shawnie when she used the Force, and hope he could help the child to fully train in it.

Once back on the ground Shawnie plugged the R-2 unit to the charger, and powered him up.

"Come one R-2 come back to me, since you are the only one I have left from where I lived." Shawnie pleaded, and luckily, a soft beep sounded, indicating the little droid was all right.

"Thank the stars, once you are fully charge, I will have you back." Shawnie gladly informed the Droid, as she went back to the cockpit to check it over.

Within two hours Shawnie had what she wanted from the Star Fighter, and once Dumbledore magically shrunken everything, they headed towards Shawnie's new home, and her start of a new life with the Potters.


	4. A new home

A/N; Sorry my coputer died on me yesturday, and I needed to rewrite this chapter, which is unfortunately shorter then the original one, but the missing part will be added to next chapter.

Nothing much happens in this chapter, except for what happens to a certain character, but I'm not telling so just read and find out.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and Star Wars, and please review.

In a good-sized cozy room, a red hair woman and a messy hair man sat on the comfortable couch awaiting the arrival of a special guest.

"I do hope Shawnie likes her room, and also gets along well with Harry." The woman nervously informed her husband.

"Don't worry Lilly, since I'm sure she will be fine with what we do to help her." The man kindly started, but at the same time the fireplace flared up in a green flame and a young girl stepped out.

Once the girl was fully in the room, Lilly quickly greeted her." Shawnie dear, welcome to Godric's Hollow, where you will be living till you are at age." Lilly kindly informed the young girl, as she gave her a welcoming hug.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, thank you for letting me stay here..." Shawnie started after James greeted her, but she was stop.

"No thanks are necessary Shawnie, and please call us Aunty Lilly and Uncle James, since we will be a family now." James kindly suggested, and Shawnie agreed as the fireplace flared up again and an ancient looking man step out.

"Albus welcome, will you be staying for dinner?" Lilly kindly suggested, but the elder men sadly shook his head.

"Mrs. Potter I would love to stay for your lively meals, but alas I have some work I been putting off, so I guess I need to pass." Albus sadly informed Lilly, before turning to Shawnie.

"Before I forget Miss. Carina, I better us-shrink your things, and then sadly I must be going." Dumbledore informed the young girl, and began to restore her things as he removed them from his bag.

Once Shawnie's stuff been returned to normal size, including Shawnie's R-2 unit, it started beeping madly as it rolled over to Shawnie." I'm sorry R-2, but it was the only way to get you here!" Shawnie tried to apologized, but R-2 gave out a not so happy beep, before rolling to a corner and started ignoring Shawnie, as the others watch in interest.

"Shawnie is R-2 some sort of Robot?" Lilly asked, since this was the first time seeing the little droid.

"Yes R-2 D-5 was my father's astro Droid, and I hope it won't be a bother to allow it to live with us, since it can be helpful." Shawnie asked as she turned to her new family.

"Even though would be interesting to have R-2 here, I'm afraid this will spark questions I'm sure you might not want to answer." James warned Shawnie, as she gulped knowing, James was right.

"But if you want too, we can Transfigure R-2 to something that is seen everyday." James suggested after a thought.

"I guess you are right, but what can you change him into?" Shawnie asked since she was now fully aware of what magic can do.

For a while, no one said anything until Dumbledore smiled at a thought.

"If I can make a suggestion, wouldn't an Owl be a good choice?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as James and Lilly quickly agreed.

"You use Owls to mail letters right?" Shawnie asked for confirmation, and they all nodded yes." Then I guess it will be alright, but who will do the magic?" Shawnie worriedly asked, as she looked to everyone.

"If you want, I will do the honors, since I was a Transfiguration Professor." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and Shawnie quickly agreed.

"Then if you can, please inform your little friend of what we are planning to do, so he won't get angry again." Dumbledore amusedly suggested, and Shawnie agreed before she gulped while walking over to the Droid.

Once at the corner, Shawnie worriedly informed R-2 what they are planning to do, and once she was done R-2's head spin around to face her to give a worried tone.

"R-2 its will be alright this will be temporary, since some day we might return to our Galaxy." Shawnie gently informed the little Droid, and it gave off some beeps, before rolling to the Adults.  
As R-2 rolled away, Shawnie gave out a sigh of relief." R-2 will allow us to change him, so please hurry before he changes his mind." Shawnie quickly suggested, and Dumbledore nodded as he pulled out his wand.

"I wish you luck on your new career R-2." Dumbledore amusedly informed the Droid, a second before waving his wand, causing the little Droid to shrink, and in a split second a twelve inch white Owl, with flecks of light blue was where R-2 stood.

"You make a fine Owl R-2." Dumbledore smiled, as R-2 flew off, and landed on Shawnie's shoulder to peck at her check.

"Hey R-2, this wasn't my idea!" Shawnie grumbled, as the others laugh.

"I guess my job is done, so I am off!" Dumbledore amusedly informed everyone, but turned to Shawnie." But before I leave, I wish you luck Miss. Carina, and I do hope you will have a happy life here with the Potters." Dumbledore kindly said, before disappearing with a pop.

"You got to teach me to do that disappearing thing." Shawnie suggested, but both Potter shook their heads.

"Sorry Shawnie, that is advance magic, and only when you of age you can learn it." Lilly firmly informed Shawnie." But for now you need to learn everything about our culture, so you can blend in with us, without drawing suspicion." Lilly firmly said, before taking Shawnie's hand to lead her to her room to get her ready for the evening.

As Lilly left with Shawnie, James cringed at the thought of his wife teaching the teen." I sure hope Lilly won't over due it." James thought, as he hoped he and Harry would get a chance to teach Shawnie the Finer arts like Quidditch.


	5. Shopping spree

A/N; For those who read this before 7/17, this chapter now has the battle scene between Shawnie and Death Eaters, the next chapter is a new one.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The morning sun awoke a black hair young girl as she gave out a light yawn, just before being attack by a feather duster to the face.

"R-2 cut it out!" Shawnie cried out, as soon as she realized it was her white and blue owl, which quickly flew back to its cage, looking not so nicely at the young girl.

"Oh stop that R-2, since I know you like your new form so you don't need to pretend to hate me for it." Shawnie grumbled, as she got ready for the day.

In an average size kitchen of a small three stories house, Shawnie greeted a red hair woman whom was preparing breakfast foods." Good morning Aunty Lilly, you need a hand?" Shawnie asked after getting a hug from her.

"That will be nice, and thank you since all the men here is too lazy to help cook their meals!" Lilly grumbled, but Shawnie knew she actually did not mind.

"Hey we do help occasionally!" James grumbled as he and a younger version of himself, quickly sat down waiting to eat.

"No you don't misters get the table set first, then you can eat!" Lilly firmly ordered, as both men quickly got up, and followed orders, to the amusement of the girls.

Once everyone got their fill, Lilly turned to Shawnie." We need to head to Diagon Alley to get some new clothes for you dear, since I can't keep transfiguring your clothes." Lilly suggested, as Shawnie nodded, since Lilly had her stay indoors until Shawnie knew how to read and write their language.

"When shell we go, since I want to explore?" Shawnie asked, as Lilly gave it a thought, before speaking.

"Lets leave around ten; it should give us ladies some time to get ready." Lilly suggested, as the older man covered his laugh.

"What is so funny mister?" Lilly firmly asked, as she glared at her husband.

"I just don't see why females take over an hour to get ready, since we men usually take about fifteen minute or less." James proudly informed his wife, while the younger children brace for an explosion.

"JAMES POTTER, it's just because you just put on what looks clean, we females would prefer to look our best when we go out, right Shawnie!" Lilly asked, causing Shawnie to gulped, since she did not want to get into this argument.

"Yes that's right Uncle James we need all the time to get prepared." Shawnie simply informed James, as Lilly smiled that Shawnie took her side.

"Now that settled, let's head to my room Shawnie I think I have some nice jewelry for you to wear." Lilly kindly suggested as she left the room with Shawnie, so the men could do the clean up.

Leaky Cauldron

A quarter pass ten, Shawnie stepped out of a fireplace, and into a dingy looking bar, and then walked up to Lilly whom smiled at her." I don't know how you do it Shawnie, since first timers with Floo, always get thrown out." Lilly amusedly informed Shawnie, while shaking her head at her first attempts.

"I guess it's because I have good balance." Shawnie smiled as Lilly shook her head, thinking it was also with the help of the Force.

"In that case, let head to Gringotts Bank, to get some Galleons for our shopping spree." Lilly kindly suggested, and lead Shawnie to the back of the bar.

Once at the bank, Shawnie had a plan to help pay for everything so she would not need to rely on the Potters to support her, and immediately spoke up, as they got to a free Goblin.

"Sir if I was wondering if you know anything about this type of diamond?" Shawnie quickly asked, as she placed a four-inch pure blue diamond before the short Goblin.

"Hmm this is very interesting?" The Goblin rudely started, as he took out an eye piece to look over the Diamond, and immediately the eye piece fell." It can't be there are only a few specimens of this diamond on this planet, so this is almost priceless!" The Goblin quickly informed Shawnie as all rudeness left him, since he was shock at the discovery.

"Sir, can you at least tell us the price range of this particular Diamond?" Lilly asked, as she wondered how rich Shawnie would be after this visit.

"I need to consort the Head Goblin, and I will be back in a few minutes, but until then I will take you to a meeting room to wait." The Goblin now spat out, since he regain his composure.

While waiting in the meeting room, Lilly looked to Shawnie as they sat." Now Miss. Carina, where have you gotten that Diamond?" Lilly firmly asked, as she looked straight at Shawnie.

"Um we Jedi Knights have large mines scatter about the Galaxies, which we mine precious stones to trade during long missions far from home." Shawnie shyly informed Lilly, as a new Goblin entered the room.

"My name is Ragnorock, and I am the president of Gringotts." An importantlooking Goblin firmly informed his guests, as he sat across from them." And you young one, I have a business position to offer if you allow us to auction this piece." Ragnorock offered, as he placed the Diamond between them." Since I'm sure you will get well over ten million Galleons, minus five percent interest, which is the fee to set this auction all up." The Goblin asked sounding all businesslike.

"I guess I will allow it, but can I take out a loan, to help pay for some things now?" Shawnie asked as she looked hopeful, and the Goblin nodded to Lilly surprise, since Goblins rarely gives out loans, and if they did, was to very important clients.

"I will allow a million Galleons to be place in your new account, and I will subtract it from the auction, once we get a set price." Ragnorock firmly inform Shawnie, and both shock on it to seal the deal.

" Now that is done, you will be receiving a letter of how much you will be getting in a couple days or sooner, since we WILL have buyers almost as soon as notices are sent out in both the Wizarding world and within our contacts in the Muggle world." The Goblin informed Shawnie, as he handed over a new golden key, and ended the meeting shortly afterwards, with a friendly goodbye.

After a long cart ride and an almost bottomless bag fill with Galleons, a happy Shawnie and a very shock Lilly left the bank to start their shopping.

With tons of money to spend, Lilly had no problems to buy everything Shawnie needed, and the first stop would be Madam Malkin's.

After buying clothes for Shawnie, the next stop was Flourish and Blotts, where Lilly bought many books that would help Shawnie understand their world, and to help her to study magic.

After a long and tiring day at Diagon Alley, Shawnie sat with Lilly at Florean Fortesque's, to have the most delicious flavour ice cream Shawnie had tasted.

"So Shawnie, did we spend all your money yet?" Lilly joked, as they finished eating their ice cream.

"Actually no, since I believe I still have over a half a bag full of Galleons." Shawnie shyly informed Lilly, but was interrupted when a very familiar man step up to their table.

"So how is my favorite family?" James proudly asked, as he and his son, sat down with ice cream that they bought.

"Oh now they show themselves after our shopping spree is almost finished!" Lilly glaringly complain, causing both men to shiver." In that case, you WILL be carrying everything back to the house now, while we check out some stores for Shawnie!" Lilly firmly finished while dragging Shawnie away, ignoring the protest of the others.

As Shawnie and Lilly step back into Diagon Alley, where the shoppers were now thinning out, since it was almost evening, Shawnie suddenly tense up, as she reach for her special bag that hid her Light Saber.

"Shawnie what's going on?" Lilly worriedly asked, but it was answer when pops sounded, and well over a dozen black robes wizards appeared, all pointed their wands to Shawnie.  
"You will come with us, since our lord and master are interested in your unusual magic!" A mean Wizard ordered, causing Shawnie to look worried, since she did not want to show her powers yet.

As over a dozen Death Eaters surrounded Lilly, she quickly stepped before Shawnie." Shawnie stay behind me!" Lilly worriedly whispered to her, then turned to the Death Eaters." You can't have her, leave us in peace!" Lilly yelled as one of them started laughing.

"Mudblood, you can't protect her against us!" The Death Eater yelled, as Shawnie step before Lilly.

"Don't call my Aunt that!" Shawnie yelled, as she focused on the force while hoping this works.

"And why not, since Mudbloods are nothing but lower beings to squash!" The Death Eater laughed, but stopped as wands suddenly flew from a small number of the Death Eaters, and then in the next second those who lost their wands flew into the walls and streets of Diagon Alley, knocking them out for the time being.

The remaining Death Eaters were shock at the sudden lost of their number until one looked to Shawnie, and quickly realized what had happen." It's that witch, take her out now!" The Death Eater yelled, and in seconds, spells shot towards Shawnie.

As the spells flew quickly at what appears to be a frozen Shawnie, a blur of yellow light reflected all the spells back at either their casters, or harmlessly hitting walls and things.

Once the spells died down, less then a quarter of the Death Eaters stood in shock, since there was nothing to explain what just happen.

"What did you do?" A Death Eater now nervously yelled, as he noticed almost all of his men on the ground in pain or out cold.

"I don't know what you are talking about, they must have missed us?" Shawnie tiredly informed the Death Eater, as she calmly huff and puff, since she was almost exhausted from using the Force to take out almost all the Dark Wizards.

Before anyone could say anything, loud pops sounded, and wizards in light Robes appeared pointing their wands at the remaining Dark Wizards." Death Eaters surrender now, or else!" A Wizard ordered, but the remaining Dark Wizards seeing all was lost, disappeared before the Light Wizards could do anything.

Once the battle was over, Shawnie collapse into Lilly arms." Shawnie are you alright!" Lilly worriedly yelled as Shawnie fell into darkness.

Hospital Wing

The morning sun awoke Shawnie, as she noticed where she was." Great back here again!" Shawnie grumbled tiredly, while closing her eyes as stern witch entered the room.

"No you don't young lady I need to check you over before you can fall asleep!" Pomfrey firmly warned, as she quickly scanned Shawnie, and then gave her some nasty potions to help her recover, and then once that done Shawnie slept in dreamless sleep.

The next morning Shawnie awoke, to see a tired looking Dumbledore waiting.

"Good morning Shawnie, its good to see you fully awake." Dumbledore kindly said, as he smiled at Shawnie.

"Morning professor, what happen at Diagon Alley?" Shawnie asked, as Dumbledore sadly looked to her.

"Well firstly well over fifteen Death Eaters was arrested, and will be tried for attempted kidnapping, and use of Dark curses." Dumbledore started, as he looked to Shawnie." But there is a mystery of how so many Death Eaters was captured when no spells other then their own spells was cast?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as he looked directly at Shawnie.

"Um I used the Force to first disarmed and knock out a few Death Eaters, and then use a very advance Force technique, which allows me to move faster then light, that was how I was able to use my Light Saber to deflect the spells back at the Death Eaters." Shawnie finished, as she looked worriedly to the Headmaster.

"That Technique I presume is what gravely weakened you didn't it?" Dumbledore knowingly asked.

"Yes, since I heard only well train Jedi Knights and Masters should attempt it, but of course they must only use it as the last resort, since it is very straining to the body." Shawnie confess, as Dumbledore nodded.

"Then I hope you will never use it again, unless you are older and much stronger then you are now." Dumbledore firmly suggested, as Shawnie agreed.

"I won't I learned my lesson." Shawnie tiredly said, as Dumbledore smiled.

"I guess I better leave you so you can get some rest, and not to worry Shawnie, your secret is still safe, since no one saw what you did." Dumbledore kindly informed Shawnie, as he got up to leave.  
Three days later, Shawnie was release from the Hospital Wing, and to her family, whom both welcomed her back and thanked her for keeping Lilly safe from harm.


	6. End of summer

A/N; To tell you the truth, I was planning to have Hermione know about Jedi, since would've she saw the movies, but only if I dicided put in this story that Star Wars movies was seen in this story, which I hadn't decided yet.

Also the original chapter, with Shawnie battle was added to the end of chapter five, just to let you know.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review

Even after the Death Eater attack Shawnie's enjoyed the rest of her first summer on Earth, since James and Harry introduce her to Quidditch, she enjoyed it since she loved flying and flew almost every chance she got.

At the end of July, several Owls landing beside Shawnie and Harry, as they ate breakfast and Lilly smiled as she saw what they were.

"Oh your Hogwarts letters, we can get your supplies later this afternoon." Lilly kindly suggested, as the two teens open their letters.

"Sounds like a plan, and with slightly over Fifteen million Galleons from my Diamond auction, I can get everything without trouble." Shawnie gladly informed her family.

"Oh you are so lucky to have that much to spend on yourself, my parents won't even allow me to get a new Broomstick." Harry grumbled, while getting a glare from Lilly.

"Hush Harry, I'm allowing Shawnie to have control of her vault since I know she will be a responsible spender, and plus we did agree once you get your flying lessons you will get your broomstick for next year." Lilly scolded, as Harry pouted.

"But it's not fair that Shawnie got to buy a brand new one, and I'm still using an outdated Broom!" Harry grumbled, as Shawnie sighed since Harry been arguing about this since she bought the Nimbus 2000, just a week after she got her money for the Diamond.

"That is enough Harry, or you will not get your broom next year!" Lilly firmly scolded, as Harry quickly quieted." Now that settled, let's get ready to leave, and not to worry Shawnie, there will be Aurors station at Diagon Alley, so there is little chance of a second attack." Lilly assured Shawnie as they all left the kitchen to get ready for the day.

After getting her moneybag filled Lilly led the children to the magical trunk store, where she bought Harry a trunk with two compartments, which one could hold three times it size.

As for Shawnie, she went looking for her own, and found a list of special trunks that got her attention, but a bore voice interrupted her search.

"Accused me, those trunks are very expensive, so I doubt your parent will purchase any one of them for you." The storeowner informed Shawnie, as she turned to him.

"My Aunt is not buying my trunk, since I will!" Shawnie calmly informed a not so sure owner, but luckily, Lilly stepped up to him.

"My step-daughter has more then enough money to buy hundreds of those special trunks sir, so please don't judge your customers before they buy something." Lilly firmly informed a shock man.

"I'm sorry, my name is Thomas, can I help you chose a trunk?" Thomas shakily asked, as Shawnie went back to the list.

"Yes, I was thinking of a six compartment trunk, three will have the usual three times the size of the trunk." Shawnie started, as she continued looking over the list." The fourth compartment, I want the small library feature, with room enough to sit maybe five or more adults." Shawnie continued, as the man nodded as he listed what Shawnie wanted." The fifth will be the Dueling room, but the size I want it to be fifty yards squared." Shawnie informed the man, thinking it will be good for an exercise room also." The last compartment will be a five foot square room, which just the options to make it completely dark or lighted when I want it too." Shawnie finished, since she wanted the last room for meditation purposes.

"I will have no problems with your request, and the total will be 3560 Galleons." Thomas informed an accepting Shawnie, but as he looked over Shawnie's list he made a suggestion." I was wondering if you would want a complete bathroom in the Dueling room, I should have no problems adding it with your request." Thomas asked hoping to add more charges to the total.

"Yes that will be nice, and I don't need to worry about going out of the trunk all sweaty." Shawnie said agreeing with the man.

"Then your total will be 3850, and will you be able to pay now." Thomas asked, as Shawnie nodded, as she reached her moneybag, and paid the exact amount, but left a hefty tip for the guy's troubles.

"Thank you for your purchases and it will be done in four hours." Thomas informed Shawnie, and then remembered something." Before I forget, I will let you have the feather light charm, shrinking charm and anti theft charm free of charge, since it my special for over 3000 Galleon purchases." Thomas informed a thankfully Shawnie, as she left with Lilly and Harry for their shopping needs.

Shopping was uneventful, and Shawnie was fitted with a certain phoenix wand, which she discovered was brother wand with Voldemort's, and lastly she picked up her special trunk, which she was more then happy with what Thomas did.

By the end of summer, Shawnie and Harry was at Platform 9 3/4 fifteen minutes before the train took off, saying goodbyes to a very sadden Lilly and James.

"Now be good children, or I will be sending Howlers if I hear you getting Detentions." Lilly warned, as both children quickly nodded.

"Hey Harry, I left a special package in your trunk, so do me a flavour, and put them to good use." James whispered with a smile, but getting a slap on the shoulder.

"I heard that POTTER, if Harry gets in trouble, you will be sleeping on the couch!" Lilly firmly warned, causing James to stiffen in fear.

"Lilly dear, I wouldn't encourage bad habits to our children." James quickly informed an unbelieving wife.

"Sure Potter, but enough of this." Lilly said glaringly at James, and turned to Harry and Shawnie.

"We'll see you during Christmas break, and do have a nice time at Hogwarts, while learning lots of new things." Lilly sadly said, as she gave each a hug.

"And don't forget to write, R-2 should've no problems flying between home and Hogwarts." James informed the children as they got on board Hogwarts Express.

Once on the train, Harry quickly separated to be with his friends, while Shawnie went looking for a seat for herself, and luckily found one with two occupants whom seem about her age.

"Is there enough room for one more?" Shawnie shyly asked, as both quickly nodded a yes.

"Hi my name is Hermione Granger and I'm a Muggleborn." A brown bushy hair girl quickly informed Shawnie, as she warmly greeted her.

"Um hi, I'm Neville Longbottom, a full-blooded Wizard, but I'm one of the many that don't buy all the things about pure-blood supremacy." Neville assure the other two.

"I'm Shawnie Carina, and I guess I'm Half-blood." Shawnie informed the other two, since her mom was not a Jedi.

"Shawnie, you look familiar did you do anything that was reported in the Daily Prophet?" Neville suddenly asked while trying to remember something, but Shawnie shook her head unsure.

"No not that I can recall, why do you ask?" Shawnie asked, as Neville gave it a long thought.

"I remember reading about a large capture of The Dark Lord's Followers, and I thought you look like the girl who seemed to have faced them, since they had pictures of the short battle." Neville informed a now worried Shawnie, since she did not hear of this.

"It can't be Shawnie, since why would the Death Eaters want her, since she is a first year like us?" Hermione reminded Neville, whom nodded.

"Hmm maybe you are right Hermione, but the girl does have a striking resemblance to Shawnie." Neville informed Hermione as she decided to change the subject.

"Hey Shawnie, are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, as Shawnie grinned.

"Of course since I heard about the school several months ago..." Shawnie started but a white Owl interrupted her, as it flew into her face." R-2, get off!" Shawnie yelled, as she gently shoved the Owl off." Unforgiving bird, still didn't forgive me for what happen!" Shawnie sighed, as R-2 flew to her cage on the rack.

"Shawnie, R2 that is a funny name for an Owl?" Hermione asked as Shawnie shrug unsure of what to say.

"One of my uncle has a bad sense of humor, and thanks to him, R-2 got his name." Shawnie grumbled, as she sighed since she hated lying." And unfortunately it's like a curse, since the Owl only responds to R2, and he hates me for that." Shawnie sighed again, which was partial truth, since R-2 will not rename itself.

"If it's a curse, why not search the library in Hogwarts to see if there is a counter curse or the something that will reverse it?" Hermione suggested, since she and Neville seem to believe Shawnie.

"Nah it's alright, I think R2 will grow into it, since she barely attacks me now." Shawnie informed everyone, before changing the subject to talk about his or her summer.

About halfway through the ride, Shawnie bought enough candy for everyone, and continued his or her talks, until Shawnie sense something was not right.

"Shawnie what is it?" Neville asked, as the doors open for a blond boy and two larger goons beside him.

"Oh good a squib and two Mudbloods, we can easily take them out and have this compartment to ourselves!" The blonde-haired person rudely said, as he took out his wand.

"I don't think so; if you want to stay you can, but you must be nice to us!" Shawnie calmly said as she stood to face the rude boys, but the boy looked meanly to her.

"And why should I listen to a Mudblood?" The boy rudely asked, but Shawnie smiled.

"Because you are a caring young man, and will forgive yourselves to everyone in this compartment." Shawnie calmly said, as the blonde-haired person nodded and looked to Shawnie's friends.

"I am sorry for calling you names, and I will now take my leave." The boy emotionlessly informed everyone, before turning to his large goons." Come you two, we had been a bother this kind people, so lets find another compartment." The boy emotionlessly informed his goons, and led the now confused goons away.

Once the three rude teens was gone, Neville quickly spoke up." What just happen, I was sure they were going to curse us?" Neville stuttered, as Shawnie tirelessly sat down.

"I wish I knew, but I guess I will sleep until we get to Hogwarts." Shawnie only said, before putting herself in a trancelike sleep, since it will energize her more then regular sleep.

After being awaking sometime later, Shawnie and Hermione changed into their Hogwarts Robes, after Neville gave them some privacy, and soon afterwards, they disembark to start their journey to Hogwarts.

After meeting a huge man name Hagrid, and a scenic boat ride across a large lake, a stern witch name Mcgonagall took over, and told everyone of the Rules and a little about the Sorting.

Once Mcgonagall was done explaining the important things, she led the first years into a large dinning room, where most were impress of what they saw.

"That not really a sky, the ceiling is actually charm to look like it; I read it in Hogwarts a History." Hermione informed Shawnie, when she was looking at awe at the ceiling.

"I know Hermione; I had a tour of Hogwarts during my stay here sometime ago." Shawnie informed Hermione, but their talks ended as they were introduce to the sorting Hat, and it gave out a song before Mcgonagall continued.

"Now when I call out your name, please place the hat on, and it will sort you into a house." Mcgonagall informed the first years, as a red hair boy groaned.

"Fred, George, I will kill them since they told me we had to fight a Troll." The boy grumbled, as many ignored him, as Mcgonagall called out names.

As Shawnie patiently watched, Hermione, Ron and Harry was place in Gryffindor, while Draco and his goons were in Slytherin, then her name read.

"Carina, Shawnie!" Mcgonagall called out, and Shawnie nervously walked up to the stool.

As Shawnie walked to the stool she was nervous as everyone watch, but was glad as she sat down, the hat covered her eyes.

"Hmm, so what I heard is true, you are not from this planet are you?" The Hat voice sounded in Shawnie's head.

"Um yes, but please don't tell anyone!" Shawnie begged, since she was aware of the dangers of certain people knowing.

"Don't worry, the only person I talk too is Albus, and I know he is fully aware of what you are." The Hat informed Shawnie, and then continued." Hmm, other then being from space, you have a unique power, very intelligent and lots of courage, but at the same time you are shy, a number of traits that rarely show itself in one's self." The Hat kindly informed Shawnie, as she gave it a thought.

"So are you saying I could be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?" Shawnie asked, and the Hat nodded.

"Both will be perfect for you and since I can't decide, you will choose your path." The Hat informed Shawnie, and she knew what she wanted, to be with her newfound friends.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat called out, a second after Shawnie decided, and she quickly took off the hat, and went to sit by Hermione, whom seem to be happy to have her beside her and Neville.

After a large feast, Shawnie and the First Years was led to the Gryffindor common room, and was shown where they slept, and once that done, a very tired Shawnie went to bed after saying goodnight to her friends, and Harry.


	7. First weekend

A/N;Sorry I took so long, this chapter was changeling to write, and to add to writting this, my computer erase half of it before I could save, and I had to rewrite it.

A little about this chapter, the Meditation practice Shawnie teaches her friends does work, since I was taught it in school and still pratice it, try it out, if you are interested.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and Star Wars and please review.

In a fifty yard square room, a girl is using four foot poles that seem to float in mid air to do mid air tricks, and standing on them like a normal floor, except for each one at different heights, and scattered high above the menace room.

After doing a complicated twist in mid air, Shawnie landed softly on the ground from a twenty foot high pole, and sighed." Great workout for today, I'm lucky it's just a Saturday." Shawnie thought as she wiped some sweat from her forehead, as she headed to the bathroom to the side of the large room.

After a refreshing bath, Shawnie stayed in a small dark room sitting in a Meditative trance, and after an hour she left the room all calm and clear minded.

After leaving from her trunk which was on the bed, Shawnie smiled as she unlocked her curtains surrounding her large four posted bed." Good another month of Force exercises, I should be strong enough to last longer in the next encounter with Death eaters." Shawnie thought as she noticed her friends still sleeping in the early morning, so she decided to Meditate on the bed to pass the time.

Shawnie was sitting cross legged in deep in Meditation, when she heard her name being called several times, before opening her eyes." Sorry Hermione, I have a habit of blocking outside sounds when I in deep Meditation." Shawnie calmly explained, since Hermione was not happy about having to wake her up.

"Why do you Meditate Shawnie?" Hermione asked her friend, as she looked interested in her friend's hobbies.

"I'll just say it helps with the focus of the mind, and when you are focused you can do spells faster, and easily." Shawnie explained, since she did read something about using Mediation to help with spells.

"Wow I didn't know that, can you teach me to Meditate?" Hermione asked, looking hopeful that Shawnie would teach her.

"How about this, I will teach you some simple Meditation practices." Shawnie suggested as she to a very happy girl.

"Thanks we can start right after breakfast, and maybe we can bring Neville along." Hermione suggested, and Shawnie agreed as she tried to decide to show her friends her trunk, but decided later to do it.

Just as Breakfast was almost over, a white and blue Owl started dive bombing Shawnie, and she quickly ducked." Great at least he stopped landing on me and pecking my face." Shawnie groaned, as the Owl finally landed with a note tied to its leg.

Shawnie

I have a surprise waiting in the third floor corridor, and I will pick you up right after lunch so I can personally show you, and please bring your charming friends along.

Sign by

Albus Dumbledore

As Shawnie read this, she wondered why Dumbledore wanted her and her friends on the third floor, since she knew only her father's destroyed fighter was still there.

"Wow Shawnie you got a letter, but who sent the letter?" Hermione asked, but a second later gasped as she glimpsed the name on the bottom of the letter." Oh no Shawnie are you in trouble?" Hermione only could ask, as she looked shocked.

"Actually no, since I'm good friends with the Headmaster, and he wants me to bring my friends with me to the Third Floor Corridors." Shawnie informed Hermione, as she looked unsure.

"Shawnie, isn't the Third Floor off limits to all students?" Neville asked, since he heard his friends.

"It is, except for me, and I guess after you go there, you will be allowed to stay on that floor, but I should wait to till we get there wait until I tell you why." Shawnie informed two intrigue friends, who wondered what was on the third floor, but decided to wait.

As the day pass, Shawnie Neville and Hermione found a deserted classroom, and started her friends lessons in Meditation.

"Neville, do you want to learn to Meditate, it can help you be more assured of yourself, and cast magic!" Shawnie informed her unsure friend.

"Is Meditation hard to do?" Neville nervously asked.

"Actually no, but you need to dedicate yourself to the practice for it to fully work." Shawnie informed Neville, and he agreed to try it.

"Now that settled, when you start I first want you both to practice Breathing." Shawnie started, as Hermione look at her funny.

"What do you mean practice, don't we breathe all the time?" Hermione asked along with a confuse Neville, while Shawnie sighed at the question.

"We do, but to meditate properly you need to learn to breathe slowly, and what I will teach you will do that." Shawnie informed her friends, whom nodded ready to learn.

"Good the first step is close your eyes, and take a breathe, and hold it for five seconds, and then release it and hold it for another five seconds, and after that repeat the steps." Shawnie informed her friends, and they nodded before closing there eyes to practice the breathing exercise.

After five minutes of silence, Shawnie knew Hermione got the hang it, and even more surprised that Neville was quickly learning and smiled as she interrupted their concentration." So guys, how do you feel?" Shawnie asked, as Hermione smiled.

"Like I been asleep for hours, wow that was amazing, how long were we at it?" Hermione quickly asked.

"About five minutes." Shawnie answered, as she turned to Neville.

"I guess I feel calmer now then before." Neville informed Shawnie and she nodded.

"That's what Meditation does, it helped you to calm yourself, help to clear your mind, and give you a good rest in a short time, but for now we will not continue until you can slow your breathing without counting." Shawnie suggested, and her friends nodded as they closed her eyes and continued to practice.

To Shawnie's surprised, both Neville and Hermione were fast learners, since it took them almost an hour to slow her breathing without counting, and Shawnie smiled.

"Now that you got it, the next step you need to concentrate on your center while meditating, and everyone center is exactly four inches below your belly button." Shawnie informed two blushing friends, since they immediately pictured where it was.

"Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, IT IS NOT THERE!" Shawnie firmly scolded while blushing also, since it was her first thought." Four inches is just below your belt line, so it is nowhere near it." Shawnie informed two now red face friends.

"Alright I think I got it, but it is not easy to picture it." Hermione embarrass said, as Shawnie shook her head.

"It will be fine, find the four inches mark, and place your finger on it and concentrate on it and soon you will get." Shawnie informed her friends, and then remember a way to help them.

"Hermione I want you to stand while you close your eyes and concentrate on your center, Neville I want you to watch for now." Shawnie suddenly said, and Hermione at first looked confuse, but followed orders.

As Hermione stood, Shawnie could tell she was ready, for a certain test." Hermione, just relax, and you will be alright if you are doing this right." Shawnie only warned, as she stood behind Hermione, and lightly pushed her, and got a firm resistance, before Hermione lost her concentration she stumbled forward, while Neville quickly got up to help.

"Hey why did you do that?" Hermione grumbled, as Shawnie sighed.

"Hermione, if you did it right, you will be well balance, and not easily fall over." Shawnie informed the startle girl." For a few seconds, you were able to stay firmly on your feet, but you lost it as lost your concentration." Shawnie finished, as Hermione nodded.

"Help us balance, can this help me stop being clumsy and such?" Neville suddenly asked, and Shawnie nodded.

"Concentrating on your center will give you perfect balance, so perfect I no doubt you will fall over not as much as before." Shawnie assure Neville, and he nodded eager to try." Then you are next Neville, now stand and find your center and concentrate." Shawnie suggested, and Neville did get it on his first try to Shawnie relief.

After another half hour, Shawnie was sure her friends was able to focus on their center without trouble, and had them combine the first part of their training and smiled." Good, they are more relaxed then before." Shawnie happily thought, and started Meditating on her own, to see how long her friends can keep this up

After coming out of her Meditation, Shawnie was surprise that two hour had pass, and her friends was still Meditating." That is enough for now I think you will be able to continue on your own, unless you want someone with you when you meditate?" Shawnie suggested, and as Hermione and Neville opened their eyes.

"Wow, I feel like I been asleep for a week." Neville quickly said, as did Hermione.

"Doing a full Meditation for almost two hours will do that, since you will lose the sense of time while meditating." Shawnie informed two now worried friends." But not to worry, you will learn when to time yourself as you practice in the future, so I suggest that you practice Meditation before going to bed." Shawnie suggested, and they all stopped for the day since it was close to lunchtime, and they all left the classroom.

Lunch was a noisy affair, and as everyone finished eating, a kind voice called Shawnie's name.

"Good evening Miss. Carina, are you and your friends done eating?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as he smiled at the teen.

"I guess so Professor Dumbledore, but what is the surprise?" Shawnie asked, as Dumbledore grinned.

"Once you go to the Third Floor Corridor you will know, but don't worry, you will like it." Dumbledore informed Shawnie, as she and her friends stood up and left with the Headmaster.

At the Third Floor Corridors, three teens, and Dumbledore reached large double doors, which Dumbledore waved his wand it opened." Shawnie, why not go in first, we'll follow." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and Shawnie stepped in and was shock at what she saw.

As Shawnie came out of her shock, she slowly walked up to her father's now fully restored and damage free Star Fighter." Professor, how can this be?" Shawnie could only ask, as Dumbledore walked in with two surprise students.

"Magic of course, you are lucky there were enough pieces to properly put her together, but of course there was some guesswork's on a few too unrecognizable parts." Dumbledore informed Shawnie whom continued walking about the Fighter." But at lass, I'm sorry to say we couldn't fix the engine, so sadly this won't fly." Dumbledore regrettably informed Shawnie, who nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Professor, I glad to have it back to its original state it will give me something else to have from home." Shawnie sadly said, as Dumbledore gave her a hug.

As Dumbledore and Shawnie talked, Neville and Hermione were looking over the ship." This can't be, it almost look like a spaceship from Star Wars." Hermione quickly said, as she climb up the ladder to the cockpit and saw the opening for the R2 unit." This IS a spaceship from Star Wars." Hermione excitedly yelled, as Dumbledore and Shawnie looked to her.

"I'm sorry Hermione, what did you say?" Dumbledore kindly ask as Hermione climb down from the fighter.

"Professor, why do you have an unknown Star Fighter prop from the Star Wars Movies?" Hermione asked, as she looked to Dumbledore.

"Sorry Hermione, but my knowledge about Muggle movies is very limited, so please enlighten me of this Star Wars Movie?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as he conjured some chairs for everyone to sit, and listen to Hermione.

"Well Star Wars is a popular American Muggle Movie that was seen allover the world." Hermione started, but stopped as she gave it some thought before speaking again." It's about an evil Empire bent on taken over the Galaxies, and a group of Rebels trying to stop the Empire, but its also about the rise of last Jedi Knight, whom help fought the Empire." Hermione informed everyone, but stopped as she saw Shawnie looking shock.

"Did you just say Jedi Knight?" Shawnie shockingly asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, a Jedi name Luke Skywalker, whom was taught by Obi-wan Kenobi, and then Yoda after Ben was killed, but why are you looking upset it's just a movie?" Hermione informed Shawnie, whom closed her eyes to calm herself.

After some minutes, Shawnie looked to Dumbledore." Professor, how can this be, you said I been asleep for a hundred years, and there is no way Earth would have learnt of the Jedi, since last I heard Earth was not part of the Republic?" Shawnie asked, as Dumbledore looked lost in thought before speaking.

"There is a way, if the Arthur of the Movie was a Muggle Seer, he must have used his visions to create the Movie." Dumbledore guess, as Shawnie looked to a startled Hermione.

"Hermione is there any way I can see this movie?" Shawnie asked, as she looked hopeful.

"There is, since it's on VHS tape, and I think my parents will have the newer version with unseen scenes by the time I leave for the summer." Hermione informed Shawnie, but quickly change the subject." But wait if you didn't see the movie, why do you have this?" Hermione asked, as she pointed to the Star Fighter.

"Hermione, its because this ship crashed landed near Godric's Hollow some months ago, but luckily the Pilot and her R2 unit survived, and now is living here with us." Dumbledore informed Hermione, as he hinted some things.

"Living here, wait a minute are you saying Shawnie is the Pilot?" Hermione quickly asked, as she stared wide-eye at her friend.

"I was the pilot, since I narrowly escape the Empire from a Jedi Temple using my father's Star Fighter, but unfortunately crashed on Earth." Shawnie sadly informed Hermione, whom was shocked.

"What happen to your father?" Hermione only could ask.

"He as many Jedi Knights, masters, and apprentices were killed before anyone could escape, so I believe that maybe I was the last Jedi Knight living." Shawnie sadly said, as tears formed from her eyes.

"Shawnie you might not be the last Jedi Knight, since according to the movies, Jedi twins was born just after the Clone wars, and it was them whom help free the Galaxies from the empire." Hermione quickly assured Shawnie, as she looked hopeful.

"Hermione, I must see what happen after I left, so please can you get me a copy of those movies?" Shawnie asked with hope in her voice, but Dumbledore interrupted.

"Actually Shawnie, I have some Muggleborn contacts I can ask, and they might give me copies of the latest Star Wars movies before they come out, and I should get an answer in couple weeks or sooner." Dumbledore informed a happy Shawnie.

"Professor Dumbledore, can you see about certain other movies?" Hermione quickly ask, as she looked hopeful.

"Sorry Hermione, I don't want to be a bother to my friends, and plus this is for Shawnie." Dumbledore kindly but firmly informed a guilty looking girl.

"Sorry I should not have asked." Hermione ashamedly said, as she looked down.

"It's alright Hermione, at least you now know, but I should be off to write to my friends about this Star Wars you told us about." Dumbledore kindly informed everyone, and left.

As Dumbledore left, Hermione looked to Shawnie." Um Shawnie, I was wondering about the Clone Wars, since very little was said, and I heard that three movies would be made from that time period, but not when they will be out?" Hermione asked, as Shawnie sighed.

"Hermione, I was on a Jedi Temple on a distant planet far from Caruscant when it happens, so I know very little about the Wars, but I can tell you what I do know." Shawnie informed Hermione and started to answer a few questions.

By dinner Shawnie and Hermione was able to learn what the other knew about the Jedi, and Neville who was listening had asked if he might be able to see the movies, since he was interested in Muggles also, and the two friends agreed.

As Dinner ended, Dumbledore stepped up to where Shawnie was sitting at the Gryffindor table for a kind word." Excuse me Miss. Carina can I have a word with you about your special training?" Dumbledore kindly asked, and Shawnie quickly got ready to leave.

"Wait what about my friends?" Shawnie asked, but Dumbledore shook his head." Sorry not this time, since I would like to talk to you in private." Dumbledore regrettably informed Shawnie, and after a quick farewell to her friends, Shawnie left with Dumbledore.

In Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore went to the fire place and threw in some Floo powder"  
Shacklebolt, I'm in my office, you may come in now if you can." Dumbledore called out as he place his head in the green flames, and after a quick reply, Dumbledore removed his head, and sat down waiting.

"Sir, what is going on?" Shawnie worriedly asked, but the Fireplace flare up, and a tall man in Auror's Robes step out.

"Albus good evening, are you well?" Shacklebolt kindly informed Dumbledore, and then turned to a nervous Shawnie." Hmm, you were at the battle at Diagon Alley weren't you?" Shacklebolt firmly asked, and Shawnie nodded, but Dumbledore firmly interrupted.

"Shacklebolt that is not what I call you here for, since I do need your assistance, as well as others you trust." Dumbledore firmly informed the Head Auror, and he quickly nodded.

"Sir I will help in anyway I can." Shacklebolt quickly informed the Headmaster, and he nodded.

"Now that settled, I need to tell you that Shawnie Carina here was receiving some advance defense training." Dumbledore started, as Shacklebolt listen." Unfortunately the training was cut off by an attack by a Dark Wizard, and now that she is here I want to help her continue it, since it is very helpful to her cause." Dumbledore finished, and Shacklebolt gave it a long thought.

"What sort of training she was in?" Shacklebolt firmly asked, as Dumbledore smiled.

"Lets just say advance sword play, and I heard she is quit good." Dumbledore simply informed a smiling Auror.

"Swordplay my specialty, other advance spell casting, which I can introduce later." Shacklebolt smiled, as he turned Shawnie." I will help train her if she can last two minutes in a friendly duel with me." Shacklebolt kindly firmly warned, and Shawnie nodded." Then I will be here tomorrow morning, right after breakfast, so be here on time." Shacklebolt firmly suggested, and after a friendly goodbye, he left through the fireplace.

Once Shacklebolt left Dumbledore turned to Shawnie." Get a good night rest Shawnie, and I think a good Meditation will also help, since Auror Shacklebolt will put you to the paces." Dumbledore warned, and Shawnie nodded, and after a friendly goodbye, Shawnie wonder if this was a good idea.


	8. Trainer from Hell

A/N; So far so good, my computer didn't erase this chapter while writting it, hopefully this story will go fast.

Also I don't own Harry Potter andStar Warsandplease review.

The first Sunday morning for Shawnie started the same as Saturday, accept for now she meditated two hours before breakfast because of the warning Dumbledore gave her last night, and she was not taking any chances with this Duel with an Auror.

Breakfast ended pleasantly, as Shawnie temporary forgot her troubles while talking to her friends, but as breakfast ended, a familiar voice interrupted her talks.

"Miss. Carina if you are done eating, I would like a word with you before your finale confrontation, no I mean friendly Duel with a certain Auror." Dumbledore kindly suggested with a hint of mischief, and Shawnie only nodded as she said her farewells to her friends, and left with a very happy Headmaster.

As Shawnie followed Dumbledore, she started to feel unsure about this Duel, and with Dumbledore Humming Funeral Marches, she was starting to believe this was her finale days.

Not far from the Great Hall, Shawnie was led into a large room filled with swords of all sorts, but Dumbledore stepped up to a small rack with a lone Weapon." Shawnie since your Light Saber will cut threw ordinary swords I designed this sword to temporary take the place of your Weapon of choice." Dumbledore kindly informed Shawnie, as he threw a mettle tube at her and she caught it without trouble.

"Excuse me Headmaster this look like my Light Saber?" Shawnie confusedly asked, as she examined the Mettle tube before being startled when she press the button on the handle, and instead of a beam of light coming out, a pointed four sided six foot blade shot out of the six inche tube.

"I used that type of blade, since the Light Saber has no flat surfaces." Dumbledore started, as he looked on, as Shawnie swung the sword about." So Shawnie is this to your liking?" Dumbledore kindly asked, and Shawnie only nodded as she did some practice moves.

After doing some fancy tricks to the entertainment of Dumbledore, Shawnie turned to him." Its perfect, since it feels no deferent then my Light Saber, I can used this to practice instead of it." Shawnie only said as she continued more tricks, as Dumbledore smiled since he was glad Shawnie enjoyed his gift.

After some practice swings, Dumbledore and Shawnie were interrupted by a cough." Now that I know you can handle a Blade, I think I will now test your skills." A tall dark skin man said, as he entered the room drawing a five-foot Broad sword from his side.

"Ah Auror Shacklebolt, is the safety spells on your Blade?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as the Auror nodded.

"I place them on my sword myself so do you want to check it out?" Shacklebolt barked, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"I trust that everything is in place, as is Shawnie's Blade." Dumbledore informed the Head Auror, before turning to a pale face Shawnie." I guess we will begin now, and don't worry Shawnie, I will prepare all the necessary funeral arrangements." Dumbledore warned a second before Shacklebolt rush up to Shawnie, and she quickly blocked him causing herself to take a couple steps backwards from the blow to her sword.

"Hay I thought this was a friendly Duel?" Shawnie only could gasp out, as swung the sword upwards to stop another attack.

"This is what I call a friendly Duel, you are lucky Headmaster Dumbledore insist that I have the safety spells on our blades." Shacklebolt barked, as he swung to Shawnie's side, but she jumped up and over the Auror.

As Shawnie landed behind the Auror, she swung towards him, but he was ready, since he rolled forward causing the blade to miss him by inches.

"Not bad for a young girl like yourself, but fancy tricks will not always win in a sword Duel." Shacklebolt barked, as he swung his sword wide at Shawnie, but she quickly did a back flip, causing him to miss, but Shawnie quickly block his next attack, seconds after landing on her feet." Alright you have potential." Shacklebolt barked, as he swung around hard, and slammed his sword into Shawnie's causing her to swing her sword to the side, but at the same time he took out a dagger, and slashed at Shawnie's unprotected right hand causing it to go numb.

"What the…" Shawnie only could say, since she lost the use of her right hand, and causing her to switch her weapon to her left hand.

"Here is a warning, never rely only on one weapon, since it's also your handicap!" Shacklebolt barked, as he swung his sword at Shawnie, but luckily, Shawnie used the force to increase her strength to her left hand to temporary block the Auror hard blows.

In the end, a much Bruised and partially numb Shawnie lasted well over ten minutes against a fully strong and unharmed Auror, until Shacklebolt surprise her by slamming his side of the sword just behind her knees, causing her to fall to the ground, and immediately held his sword to her neck." Do you yield?" Shacklebolt barked, and Shawnie only could nod to give up since she was now very tired from the Duel.

"Shacklebolt is the winner of the Duel!" Dumbledore called out to end the battle, and Shacklebolt pulled Shawnie up to her feet.

"Not bad for a youngster like yourself." Shacklebolt now chuckled." I known enough lads who learned as young as you are lose much faster then your time, and I'm glad to continue your training if you let me." Shacklebolt informed Shawnie in a polite way.

"I guess I will accept, and thank you for this practice, it was quit a learning experience." Shawnie tiredly smiled, causing the men to laugh.

"If you think you learn something now, just wait till I actually teach you something." Shacklebolt barked, as he smiled." Be here every Saturday and Sunday morning right after breakfast, and I only warning you now, be fully rested and keep your grades up, or I will cancel your training." Shacklebolt firmly warned Shawnie, and she nodded as the Head Auror left after a friendly goodbye.

Once Shacklebolt left, an amused Dumbledore turned to battered Shawnie." Don't let his attitude affect you, since this is his kind side, so you don't want to meet his mean side." Dumbledore warned with a smile.

"I don't intend to meet his mean side thank you very much." Shawnie sighed, as she sat heavily down." But can you heal my numb limbs, since I want to feel them again!" Shawnie begged the age Headmaster.

"Sorry this is not my specialty, so you need to go to Madam Pomfrey to get yourself healed." Dumbledore amusedly informed a stricken Shawnie.

"You mean I got to go to the Hospital Wing every time I see that Auror!" Shawnie almost yelled, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes I'm afraid, unless you do come out of your training without getting hit by him." Dumbledore amusedly informed Shawnie, as she fell backwards groaning.

"Great Jedi Training isn't this bad unless you go on missions, which most is rarely life and death situations." Shawnie sighed, as she lay on the ground.

"Just think this as a training mission Shawnie, and plus I don't think Shacklebolt will be too hard on you after this, since I think you actually impress him which rarely happens." Dumbledore kindly informed Shawnie, as she placed herself in a Meditative Healing trance." Then have a good rest Shawnie, you deserve it." Dumbledore whispered, as he levitated Shawnie to the Hospital Wing.

As Dumbledore walked into the Hospital Wing, he was confronted by a enrage Healer." When you told me Shawnie might come in after some training exercise, I did not think it was a battle simulation!" Pomfrey scolded, as she quickly scanned Shawnie the second the Headmaster place the young girl on a bed." Hmm Shawnie only have some bruises and Numbing Spells." Pomfrey muttered, as she scanned Shawnie's body." So you do have some sense to use safety precautions for her training." Pomfrey grumbled, as she started to heal Shawnie.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore kindly informed the Healer." Actually Shawnie is lucky I talk Auror Shacklebolt to place those Charms on the weapons, or you will be Healing cuts instead of spell induce Numbness." Dumbledore informed a glaring Healer.

"So what is the verdict, will I be seeing Shawnie here every weekend?" Pomfrey glaringly asked, as the Headmaster sighed.

"Shawnie agreed to the Training, so I'm afraid that is a yes." Dumbledore worriedly informed a not so happy Healer.

"Fine then, just make sure Shawnie does not come back like this, or I will have a word with that Auror!" Pomfrey yelled, before storming out of the room.

"Great I think we upset her, I better make sure Professor Snape has all her Healing supplies ready before she actually needs them, which should keep her happy." Dumbledore thought before leaving the room, to let Shawnie some rest.


End file.
